The Perfect Life
by phole4ever
Summary: Seperated parents new school. What will Phoebe do to try to get her life back to perfect?
1. Intro

**_Phoebe-16_**

**_Cole-18_**

**_Lexi-17_**

**_Paige-14_**

**_Piper-18_**

**_Phoebe's Parents(victor and Patty) are in the process of a divorce with Patty getting engaged with Sam wilder who has a daughter Paige. Phoebe doesn't like it. and lives with victor, and will be starting a new school._**

* * *

"Okay Phoebe are you ready?" Phoebe's coach asked.

"Yea.." She replied stepping on the diving block ready for the whistle to blow so she can race the other people trying out for the swim team. The whistle went off.

"That was really good I have high hopes for you on this team." The coach said when She got out of the pool.

"You mean I made the team."

"Yes, Hopefully You and Lexi will make it to state? Practices start next week mondays wednesdays Fridays, starting at seven in the morning."

"Thank you so much."

* * *

Phoebe was sitting on a bench putting on her shoes after changing into dry clothes. A girl sat next to her, "You were pretty good out there."

"Thank You, who are you may I ask."

"Oh I'm Lexi."

"Oh my state partner." Phoebe smiled and shook Lexi's hand, "I'm Phoebe."

"Did you just move here? I've really never have seen you around."

"Yes I actually transfered." She informed standing up.

"Fabulous, you're gonna be a junior." Lexi started another conversation walking with Phoebe.

"Yep, and you?"

"I'm actually gonna be a senior, I'll also be your student body President." She smiled.

"Student body President, Swim team, what else do you have on your plate?"

"Well there is newspaper, Volenteering, drama club..."

"Oh my gosh do you have a life?"

"Yes It's unbelievable but I do have one..." Lexi Started, "but I had a choice I would only do Drama and swim team, My Parents thinks that all this stuff will get me into a great college."

"Wow," Phoebe stated. "Well I have to go. My boyfriend is right there."

"Cute."

"I know."

"I'll see you monday."

"Yep." Phoebe said running into Cole's car, "Hey baby."

"How was try outs?" He asked.

"Well I made the team." She smiled and gave him a kiss hello.

"Great and it looks like you made a new friend."

"She has pontental to be a friend, but she has such a busy schedule." She obsevered, "So are we going to my house or yours?"

"Let's Go to yours and have some pizza and watch a movie."

* * *

"So how was Orietation?" Phoebe asked crawling over Cole to grab another slice of pizza.

"It was good. I can't wait to start school." He said sarcatically while smacking Phoebe's butt. Phoebe placed the slice of Pizza in her mouth and layed back down on her side of the couch. "What is that your 4th slice of pizza?"

"So, I'm still hungry."

"Okay I just want to know where you pack it?"

"I don't know. Maybe you can find it?"

"Well maybe I will." Cole started to lean towards Phoebe until they heard the door knob.

"Hey Kids what are you up to?" Victor asked them.

"Nothing much eating pizza watching a slice?" Phoebe questioned.

"No thanks. I ate at the office."

"Are you sure I don't think Phoebe ate it all." Cole smiled.

"No I'm sure."

"What's that look for?" Phoebe asked sitting up.

"What look?"

"You come in don't want pizza and have a smile on your face. So it is either a new client or a Woman which one is it?" Phoebe was giving her father the 3rd degree and thinking to herself say client.

"Well it has to deal with a Woman."

"I knew it."

"The divorce papers are final. I am a free man."

"And you're happy about that?" Phoebe asking getting up.

"Well it isn't like we were gonna get back together. Your mother and Sam are happy together."

"But you're not gonna fight for it?"

"Phoebe I tried, We're not inlove with each other anymore. There isn't anything that anybody could do. And in a month your mother and Sam will be married."

"Excuse me." Phoebe stormed out of the house and started to run.

"Phoebe!" Cole yelled trying to catch up with her.

"Just go home."

"Why did you react like that I thought you were getting over your this stuff."

"I guess I'm not... Sorry." Phoebe said sitting down on a patch of grass. " I don't care what they do it has just been happening so fast. 6months ago they said they were getting a divorce and now mom is marrying Sam."

"Hey it is okay..." Cole sat down next to her, "You're living with your dad now. So won't have to deal with them that much."

"I just don't want to deal anything, but I do."

* * *

**_Please Review_**


	2. Lexi

* * *

Phoebe and Lexi were waiting besides the pool for thier race to start, and Phoebe saw her mom walked to the benches waving to her. Phoebe waved and then saw Sam. Phoebe turned around to stomp her foot.

"What's wrong." Lexi asked.

"Okay you see that person," Phoebe pointed to Patty.

"Yea what about her?"

"Well that is my mom, and the guy next to her is future step father, with his daughter. Why did she bring them?" Phoebe asked sitting down on a chair placing her head in her hands.

"To watch us win?" Lexi observed.

"Yea well I don't need his support."

"Okay center yourself we need to win our first meet..." Lexi said calming Phoebe down.

"Okay I can do this." Phoebe said closing her eyes and jumping up and down.

"Female 500 your up." An announcer yelled.

* * *

"Phoebe you did great." Patty said when the meet was over.

"Yes but Lexi was better than me of course."

"Second isn't that bad when I leave next year you can be first." Lexi poked Phoebe.

"But maybe all the after practice training we're doing I'll be better than you." Phoebe stated.

"Okay you two let's go out for a victory lunch." Sam stated.

"Let's do it."

"Uh no Cole is suppose to take me out in about an hour." Phoebe cut off Lexi so she won't have to deal with Sam any more than she has to.

"Are you sure?" Patty asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Thank you for coming out for me." Phoebe replied giving her mother a hug and walked away with Lexi.

"That was kind of rude dont you think?" Lexi questioned.

"No I dont think it was."

"You don't have anything planned with Cole do you."

"Nope."

"Okay well you and I are going to the mall I need some new clothes." Lexi said Phoebe smiled.

"What about your parents."

"Do you see them? No They won't care, because they are never around."

* * *

"Oh my gosh that was so fun I needed that Lex you are such a good friend." Phoebe smiled putting her bags on Lexi's bedroom floor.

"What would you do with out me?" Lexi said taking out one of her scarves and putting in around her head.

"I don't know. You're one of the only people who understands me."

"I feel that way too, but I hear the kitchen the calling for it to be raved." Lexi said running out of her room with Phoebe.

Lexi hit the kitchen and grabbed the chocolate cake, and icecream out of the fridge and the hot fudge.

"Oh my... are you gonna eat all that?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yeah, and so are you..."

"Nooo I'm on a diet I've been having trouble fitting in my jeans and coach wants me to loose about 10 pounds so I can go faster."

"Phoebe it isn't gonna kill you. It's delicious." Lexi said taking her fork to the cake drizzled in fudge.

"You can say that you're perfect."

"I am no where near perfect, and stop being a baby and have some."

"Fine give me that fork." Phoebe squinked her eyes at Lexi. "I hate you."

"No you don't." She smiled.

About 30minutes later the girls were on Lexi's couch.

" I can't move." Phoebe explained.

"I hear you." Lexi said, "but we have to get going for Cole's party."

"Oh yea I almost forgot about that."

"I have to visit the bathroom." Lexi said getting up to the bathroom.

Phoebe was sitting trying to think about how to move her stuffed body to get motivated for her boyfriend's gathering. She started to hear water running and gaging going on the bathroom where Lexi just entered.

"Lexi are you okay?" Phoebe questioned.

"Yep." She replied coming out of the bathroom sitting back down next to Phoebe.

"Did you really just make yourself..." Phoebe couldn't finish her sentence but made the hand motion.

"It is better to stay out than in." Lexi replied.

"But why?"

"Phoebe you've been the friend I've been looking for." Lexi stated. "Now you can't tell anybody it. Okay?"

"Okay," Phoebe smiled.

"To get fit you /we need displine. For example getting rid of the crap you just ate. You feel so much better after it happens, your stomach can move and."

"Okay," Phoebe said getting up to the bathroom to go and try it.

* * *

"Hey baby... Lexi," Cole greeted at his door, and pulled his roommate to the door."Drake this is Lexi... treat her well."

Cole wrapped his arms around Phoebe and noticed her being a little quiet. "Are you okay?"

"Yea I'm fine, I have alot on my mind with my mom's wedding coming up in two weeks." Phoebe lied.

"Is that all, are you upset that I'm parting you from your new best friend... since you two are in seperable." Cole questioned.

"Of course I miss you and I would like to get closer to you if you get what I'm saying." Phoebe smirked at him.

"Alright let's forget everyone here and go."

"Okay just let me go tell Lexi that we'll be gone." Phoebe said walking away from her boyfriend. and ran behind to Lexi, " Hey Cole and I are going to his room will you be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, Drake's entertaining me."

"Okay." Phoebe smiled running into Cole's room.

* * *

**Please review**


	3. Father Figure

* * *

Phoebe woke up in Cole's arm from the sun, looking at the alarm clock a quarter after 11 but still didn't want to get up it has been one of the only times she feels complete. She tried to lie very still so she wouldn't wake up Cole. However Cole was already up, She felt him tuck her hair behind her ear.

"Morning," Cole greeted when Phoebe turned herself towards him.

"I didn't wake you did I?" Phoebe asked.

"No, I've been up for awhile now."

"You have?"

"Yep. I was watching you sleep,"

"Really," Phoebe smiled and asked, "Why?"

"Because I enjoy watching you sleep I do it every morning you're here.... Because you are so beautiful... Peaceful... I can't keep my eyes off of you... because... I love you." Cole answered and started kissing down her neck until he told her that he loved her and looked into her eyes for it.

"I love you too." Phoebe had to respond, and started a kiss until her phone rang, she grabbed it to look at the caller ID and rolled her eyes.

"Who is it?"

"It is my mother." She replied, sat up to answer the phone call "Hello."

"Where are you?"

"I'm at Lexi's."

"Don't you know that you have an appointment to get your dress messured."

"Crap!" Phoebe said seriously forgetting about it, " I'm sorry I'm on my way right now." She hung up the phone and looked towards Cole,"I have to go."

"Why?" Cole asked watching her grab her clothes.

"I forgot about the stupid dress fitting so I can look perfectly for the wedding." Phoebe explained putting on her shirt and starting to step in her pants.

"Aw I was gonna make us brunch."

"Aw baby that's sweet but I have completely lost my appetite after hearing my mother's voice and having to deal with the wedding." She said starting to fight with her pants.

"Well how about dinner?"

"I can't I have to spend the rest of this sunday with my mother and her fiance and then I need to study for a french test tomorrow."

"You study?"

"Yes I have made a vow to myself I need to loose 10lbs and I'm gonna make straight A's not be half mass like I use to do. Oh my God why won't these zipper?" Phoebe yelled laying down on the bed.

"Because you're to hot for them." Cole imformed hovering over her placed his hand on her pants.

"No." Phoebe commanded pushing his hand away. "She is already pissed." and she finally won the battle of the pants, and flipped Cole on to the bed and straddled him.

"So you're gonna get straight A's?" He asked sitting up,"Do you think can do it?"

"Well I am gonna try this year... Lexi gets straight A's and has her jam packed scheduled. She is way too perfect." Phoebe told her boyfriend about her new best friend.

"Who needs to be perfect."

"I do."

"Well I think you are already perfect so stop trying." Cole commanded out of concern.

"I've got to go." Phoebe kissed him goodbye to advoid an arguement.

* * *

Phoebe was at an early dinner with her mom and the family.

"So how did the dress fitting going?" Sam asked.

"It went well Paige's dress was slightly too big but other than that everyone else looked excellent." Patty informed Sam as the waitress served everyone their food.

All the smells around the table Phoebe's stomach was jumping inside, while her eyes were starring long and hard at everyone's different plate. The waitress placed her pasta in front of her. She so wanted to dive into her plate but knew she needed to cut back with the problems of fitting her jeans this morning. She picked up her fork and started playing with her pasta instead of consuming it.

"Pheebs how's dad doing?" Piper asked.

"Huh?" Phoebe got caught off guard.

"How's dad, I've tried calling but he's been too busy to talk."

"Oh yea.. He's doing great he landed two big clients two weeks ago so they are keeping him busy. he has been leaving when I leave for swimming and he doesn't get back in until like 10 or 11."

"Maybe he's got someone on the side?" Piper smiled.

"Maybe He deserves to happy too." Phoebe glared at her mother and Sam.

"Phoebe can you stop playing with your food and eat it?" Sam observed/questioned sounded like a father after watching her not touch anything after 15minutes.

Phoebe gave Sam 'who the hell are you' look, placed her fork down waved to the waitress. "Excuse me can take this away?"

"Sweetie are you sure? You haven't touched anything." Patty asked.

"Yes I'm very sure." Phoebe snapped looking at Sam.

There was a pause at the table for acouple moments.

"So Phoebe are you coming to Hawaii with us for Christmas break?" Paige asked.

"No, I didn't know you guys were going anywhere for Christmas break."

"Things you miss went you leave the family." Patty commented. " and don't answer phone calls."

"And you're one to talk." Phoebe said looking at her mother and Sam, grabbed her purse and ran out of the resturant.

* * *

"Run away with me." Phoebe said in tears at Cole's door way.

"Okay when?" Cole smiled walking out of the house.

"I'm serious let's just go to a place where it is just you and me. No worries, and no messed up families."

"Are you sure you don't want to bring your bestfriend Lexi with us too?" He teased.

"You know forget it."

"Come let's walk so you can try to cool down..."

"So what happen?" Cole finally asked.

"Sam tried acting like my father and my mother made a hypocrital comment."

"Well he is gonna be your step-father. And you do care about your mother eventhough she is doing this?" Cole questioned.

"Yes."

"Then is it gonna kill you if you try to get to know him?"

"Cole stop analyzing me, but i will try to get to know him sometime. But right now I can't stand him and him treating me like his daughter... I can't have, because I already have one."

"Okay this is a good step in the right direction." Cole smiled at Phoebe starting to be the bigger person.

* * *

**Please Review**


	4. Tips

* * *

Phoebe and Lexi walked into the cafeteria. Phoebe was heading towards the lines until Lexi tapped Phoebe's shoulder, and went to sit down at thier table. Lexi unloaded her purse with two diet sodas and two bags of carrots; One for her and one for Phoebe.

"So how do you cut down the cravings? I almost ate that whole plate of pasta when out to eat with my mom... I was tempted to eat the whole table in fact." Phoebe smiled.

"I know I chew on gum, or suck on ice, because you're eating but they are empty calories." Lexi advised.

"It helps?"

"Yep or else trying see the calories before touch the food. It is really grosses me out which how much crap people would put in thier mouths, like April over there she is eating that sandwhich and chips, well the chips are atleast 150calories and then that sandwhich would have to be atleast 800 if not 1000."

Phoebe was hearing what Lexi was saying and looking at April's sandwhich, lettuce, cheese chicken, and mayo, and never realizing how many calories she would consume, and then thinking how long it was take for her to burn it off. Phoebe looked back at Lexi with a smirk, "Ya know what? I'm not even hungry anymore."

"See it is that simple." Lexi responded.

"As simple as what?" Zack asked sitting down with his food and Chad doing the same.

"As simple as we are going to win the meet on Friday." Lexi quickly informed Zack.

"We will win because you and the newest member that will lead us to victory." Chad smiled at Phoebe.

"Yep. Pheebs and I have been doing work out sessions for the past week and we will continue to be doing them, and soon Phoebe will be as fast as me." Lexi nudged her.

"I highly doubt it but it is worth a shot."

"So are you two doing anything after the meet?"

"Not that I know of." Lexi started. "Phoebe,"

"Oh I've plans with Cole, we only really get to see each other on the weekends, Saturdays as matter a fact because I have to spend Sundays with my mom so." Phoebe stated ending the conversation with Chad.

"So you'll be out of a party?" Chad questioned.

"I'm sure Cole and his roommate has a party going on." Phoebe rolled her eyes not getting guilted into hanging out with Chad over her boyfriend.

"How long have you two been together anyway?" Lexi woundered.

"Two years come next week." Phoebe smiled thinking about him.

* * *

"So when we get inside we'll go upstairs on scale and see what you've done." Lexi commanded all sweaty from thier mile run.

"Alright." Phoebe said hoping for good results.

They ran inside Phoebe's house and upstairs to her bathroom and hopped on the scale. Phoebe closed her eyes then looked down at the numbers 127. "5 pounds, I've only lost 5lbs."

"Hey that is great for your second week what are you up to?"

"nine. I'm not happy with it." Phoebe said stepping on the scale. Lexi got on it. "What does your say?"

"The same."

"Well I think that means we need to do about fifty more sit ups, run another mile. let's go." Phoebe said trying to push herself to get skinner, and walked out of the bathroom to the kitchen to go fill up her water bottle. Lexi was alittle concered on how Phoebe reacted and thinking she shouldn't have told her about it.

"Hey Phoebe maybe we should stop for the day." Lexi voiced.

"No, I want to keep my jeans fitting, and look great for my anaversery."

"Look I know what happens when I over work myself in a day, I pass out. I've done it, and I think we should stop for today."

"Well you can go upstairs and take a nap, or you can come with me, your choice but I need to do this." Phoebe said being every determined.

"Hey girls what are you up to?" Victor asked walking in the house.

"Oh we were gonna go for a run." Phoebe replied rushing to get away from her dad before he asks anymore questions. "Are you coming Lexi?"

"Yeah." Lexi replied grabbing her water bottle and followed Phoebe.

* * *

**_please please review_**


	5. Let's let loose

**_I hope you enjoy this Chapter_**

* * *

Phoebe was pacing around her house while getting ready for themeet.

"Hey will you sit down? You're making me nervous." Lexi said sitting on the couch filing her nails while watching TV.

"I can't. I'm hungry." Phoebe stated fidgeting and scratched her head.

"Then eat something. You know how to press eject." Lexi commented.

Phoebe stopped and looked at Lexi with that comment. She only threw up that one time since she was on this diet and she didn't like it. "I can't I don't know when dad's gonna be home."

"So we'll eat on the way and I'll cover you in the locker room. Now will you please relax? I need to be calm before a meet." Lexi stated, "So is Cole coming tonight?"

"Hopefully He's going to try and make it." Phoebe smiled.

"Well good maybe we can convince him to come to the party tonight."

"Right and maybe that can get Chad off my back."

"Aww you know it is cute." Lexi smiled on the fact Phoebe is the new girl in school but has a crusher.

"Hey girls," Victor greeted walking in the house. "Are you getting ready to go?"

"Yeah, are you gonna come tonight?" Phoebe asked her dad who actually doesn't really come to any of her school activities.

"No, Pheebs I've got to work on all this stuff." He said pointing to his papers.

"Oh Ok." Phoebe shrugged her shoulders and grabbed her duffle bag. "We're out of here. I gonna spend the night over Lexi's house tonight."

"Don't forget you have to be at the church tomorrow at 10," Victor reminded her about the wedding of his ex-wife.

"Yes Dad I know." Phoebe huffed.

"Alright, well you two have a good night. Win first and second." He said kissing Phoebe on the forehead.

"Hey have you seen Phoebe?" Cole asked Lexi walking up the hall seeing her standing next to the girls' locker room by herself.

* * *

"Cole" Lexi smiled, "You came!"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I? Phoebe?" He re-asked her.

"Oh yeah, She is in there changing. We were running a little late." Lexi explained to Cole.

Phoebe heard Cole's voice on the other side of the door; she whipped her eyes to make sure there weren't any tears. She opened the door with a smile, "You made it."

"I came just for you." He stated giving her hug.

"Thank you, but we better head in before coach starts looking for us." She stated releasing the hug.

"Okay, good luck." He stated.

Phoebe nodded to Cole while giving him a quick kiss good bye. She grabbed Lexi's hand and walked into the pool area.

"Did you?" Lexi questioned Phoebe.

"It's all gone." Phoebe answered.

* * *

"One large pepperoni pizza and one medium pizza," The waitress said placing the pizzas down in front Phoebe, Lexi, Cole, and the boys.

"To happy winnings" Cole toasted holding up his slice of pizza.

Chad, Zack, and Lexi grabbed a slice of pizza and toasted with their pizzas.

"What's wrong babe aren't you going to have a piece?" Cole asked his girlfriend who was looking uncomfortable.

"Uh… No I actually ate before the meet and frankly it was too much." Phoebe informed telling the truth in away and took a sip of her diet soda.

"Well are you sure your stomach is full because there is going to be drinking tonight."

"You can't drink you have the wedding in the morning." Cole informed.

"Oh it won't hurt to have one or two." Phoebe leaned into her boyfriend.

* * *

The group walked into the party. Cole had his arm around Phoebe. Phoebe was observing what was going on in the party while everyone else went to different parts.

"Hey Pheebs we are gonna play pong and we need another player." One of the other swimmers invited.

"Alright I'm in." Phoebe began to follow the players.

"Phoebe tomorrow?" Cole reminded stopping her looking her in the eyes.

"Cole tomorrow is tomorrow and today is now. I want to enjoy myself and you should to, and tomorrow night you might get a treat." Phoebe stated pulling her boyfriend in a kiss to get him off her back. She wants to let loose and forget about everything. She released the kiss to go the table, "Go have fun and meet people."

Cole sat down near the couch next to the game, to watch them play. He was watching her take shot after shot for three games. Cole stood up when they were setting up for the next game. "I think you should back out of this game."

"Well I don't," Phoebe said turning around to look at her boyfriend while sipping a mixed drink out of the solo cup outside of the game.

"Please for me?" Cole pleaded.

"Fine dad, let's see what Lexi is doing." Phoebe stumbled away from the table. Cole tried to catch her. "Stop! I can take care of myself."

* * *

"Phoebe I think we need to go." Cole told his trashed girlfriend.

"Okay but I'm staying at Lexi's tonight so I'll leave when she's ready." Phoebe explained to her boyfriend walking to her best friend.

Cole slightly grabbed Phoebe and pulled her to him. He was also helping her stand up. "No you are coming home with me, and you are not going to your father's you will get grounded."

"No…" She whined breaking out of his grasp. "I told Lexi that I'm will spend the night at her house."

"Lexi," he yelled. Lexi looked at Cole from across the room. "We're leaving." Lexi smiled at them with thumbs up. "See she is okay with it. Now let's go."

"Fine." She stated walking out of the house not liking being fathered by her dad, Sam, and now her boyfriend.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Cole asked holding Phoebes hair who was throwing up 10minutes after she arrived at Cole's house.

"No. I'm not okay about anything." She stated sitting down away from the toilet resting her back on the wall.

"What aren't you okay about?" Cole asked wanting to know what is going on in his girlfriend's head brushing her hair back.

"Just forget it." Phoebe snapped pulling away from him. "And I don't need to treat me like a baby. I can take care of myself. I want you to be a boyfriend not a father."

"I'm sorry I acted that way. I love you and care for you." Cole said. "I'm gonna get you some water and bread."

"I don't want any bread."

"You need it to absorb the alcohol." He informed her not wanting her to have too much of a hangover.

"Alright." She gave in watching him leave. She sat there for a second looking around the room and with all her power she got up to step on the scale to see 124.

* * *

**_What did you think? PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. the Proposal

Phoebe woke up in Cole's bed from the sound of her cell phone alarm. She rolled over to look at Cole, but he wasn't in the bed as he usually was when they would wake up. Phoebe sat up with a major headache and the room spinning around. Curious to where her boyfriend was she grabbed her bathrobe and walked out of his room. She heard the sound of the blender and smelled bacon.

"Morning," Cole greeted still a little upset about what was said last night, but he was still making her breakfast and a hangover drink.

"What are you doing?" She said walking closer holding her head. She sat down on a stool and put her head on the counter.

"I thought you should be somewhat alive today for your mother and that wouldn't happen if you still have that headache." He smiled pouring her a glass of whatever he made up.

Phoebe looked up to her boyfriend thinking on how sweet he is. She took the glass out of his hand looked at it, and only to think on how many calories that glass has in it. She stirred around the glass and looked back up to Cole and asked," was I bad?"

"You don't remember a thing?" Cole asked.

"I remember playing beer pong, everything else is really a kind of blur." She replied.

"You were fine. You were just really really trashed." Cole stated not to mention what she told him, and how she acted. He didn't want her to feel bad. He placed the plate of food that he made in front of her, "Viola Madame eat up."

Phoebe smiled at her boyfriend and walked towards him. "I love you. Let's get ready for the church." She cocked her eyebrow.

"Hey you two what smells so good?" Drake walked in the kitchen in his boxers and messed up hair.

"Cole made breakfast but we're gonna go take a shower. So enjoy." Phoebe waved off the plate to Drake, and walked Cole his bathroom.

Phoebe was standing on the bridge outside of the reception hall. She was thinking about what is going on in her life.

* * *

"There you are babe." Cole said walking up to her to wrap his arm around her waist, "What are you doing?"

"Just watching the sunset and thinking." She leaned back in his embrace.

"What are you thinking about?"

"I don't really know, but it's peaceful out here don't you think?" She questioned taking her hands off the railing and on Cole's arm.

"It is, but we should probably get back in before they cut the cake."

"Nah, cake isn't important." Phoebe said turning around to look at him. "Can't we just stay out here forever?" She began giving Cole soft kisses.

Cole moved the kisses to her cheek and whispered in her ear. "We can stay out her as long as you like, but we must return to reality at some point."

"I know, but it can always wait." She whispered back kissed him once again. She broke the kiss rested her head on his chest and wrapped her under his arms to enjoy a moment.

* * *

Everyone was finally on the dance floor. The song went a slow song. Cole pulled Phoebe to a position to begin a dance. Phoebe was looking around the hall, and over to her mother in her wedding dress.

"Penny for your thoughts," Cole stated looking at Phoebe.

"We should do this."

"Do what?"

"This" She said pointing around the room.

"Get married?"

"Yeah, Why not?" Phoebe questioned.

"Well you're 16." Cole started.

"I don't mean now. After I graduate." Phoebe informed looking in Cole's eyes, "Wait, do you not want to marry me?"

"I never said that."

"No it is the pause that means you don't."

"Hey, you just caught me off guard." Cole said.

"So when I graduate we'll get married?" Phoebe re-asked.

"If nothing happens to us from now until you graduate we will get married." Cole answered her in that way knowing she doesn't graduate for another year and a half and who knows what might happen to their relationship. Phoebe smiled at him, happy that he is never let her down

* * *

**_I know I know its short but it is all i feel it need. Please review._**


End file.
